Uzumaki Rinnegan: Alternatif Universe
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Bercerita tentang, Naruto yang kembali dari kematiannya di Perang dunia Ninja ke 4, dia datang untuk menyelamatkan Kushina Uzumaki, Kekasih hatinya. Namun, dia tidak bisa bebas begitu saja. Dia harus menghadapi orang-orang yang akan menghadang tujuannya. Warning: AU, No Incest, Typo, Godlike!Naru, Bashing!Chara, dan lain sebagainya.


Butiran air mata meluncur mulus dari pipi putihnya, hatinya terasa sangat pedih melihat altar pernikahan yang ada di depannya itu, seharusnya dia senang karena impian para wanita untuk menikah sudah ada didepannya.

Namun tidak bagi dia.

Ini seperti sebuah bencana, pernikahan ini seolah mimpi buruk baginya. Ia tidak mau berdiri di sana dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Dia menyesal karena terpaksa menerima permintaan menikah dari seseorang yang sangat tidak ia cintai, dia sekarang tidak memiliki seorang pelindung

Orang yang melindunginya sudah tewas dalam suatu kejadian.

Dia masih berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang.

"Kushina," seseorang memanggilnya. Wanita yang berdiri mematung dan memakai gaun pernikahan itu menoleh, ia menatap sendu orang yang sedang memanggilnya. "Kushina, kenap kau bersedih nak? Bukankah ini hari pernikahanmu?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kushina itu diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh wanita berambut raven itu.

"Menma sedang menunggu di altar pernikahan," ujar wanita itu disertai dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Kushina masih diam tidak menggubris pernyataan itu, ia tetap berdiri tak bergerak. Dibenak Kushina hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang Jabrik, gadis itu sungguh mencintai pemuda itu, namun...

"Naruto sudah tewas, ia meninggal untuk melindungimu, Kushina."

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, air matanya kembali turun. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju altar pernikahan itu, disana dia telah ditunggu oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, dia bernama Namikaze Menma, putra tunggal dari Hokage Keempat, Minato Namikaze serta Shizune. Pemuda itu mempunyai sifat arogan yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kushina.

Setelah Kushina sampai di altar, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "Seharusnya, pernikahan ini tidak terjadi."

Mereka yang menjadi tamu undangan dari pernikahan itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, mereka semua menatap seorang pemuda dengan gentong pasir dibelakangnya, pemuda dengan wajah tegas nan bijaksana itu menatap datar altar.

Pasir-pasir mulai keluar dari gentong yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. "Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika aku membunuh pengantin pria, daripada Kushina Uzumaki tidak bahagia sama sekali," ujarnya penuh kebencian. Pasir-pasir itu kemudian berkumpul, membentuk sebuah sosok yang sangat besar. _'Bantu aku, Shukaku'_

 **"Kau mendapatkannya, kawan."**

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah raungan yang memekikan telinga menggema di aula besar itu.

Kazekage Kelima, Gaara. Mengamuk karena orang yang dicintai sahabatnya itu akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

 _'Apakah aku salah melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu, Naruto?'_

 **..**

 **.**

 **Adaptasi dari Fict karya Draco, Judulnya Uzumaki Rinnengan, (Pengen gaplok ini author), maka dari itu, saya tulis ulang sambil mengubah alurnya juga. Semoga aja tamat.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Dia kembali!**

 **Enjoy it!**

Aku akan kembali, takdirku sudah kembali ke benang merah yang disiapkan oleh-Nya, aku diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali lagi, dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

Namanya Kushina Uzumaki, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang, ia sangatlah cantik, bahkan mirip dengan Ibuku. Aku? Oh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang bangkit dari kematiannya.

 ***Groaaar**

Aku mendengar sebuah suara, tidak jauh dari tempatku berjalan. Aku berpikir kalau itu adalah Gaara yang sedang mengamuk. Ya, setelah perang dunia Ninja keempat, Shukaku kembali pada Gaara, mungkin Bijuu itu sudah nyaman bersama dengan Gaara.

 ***Blaarr, Blarr!**

Aku mempercepat jalanku, kali ini aku melompati dahan pohon yang ada disekitar. Aku menggunakan chakraku untuk mempercepat lompatanku menuju tempat tujuan.

Karena Gaara sedang mengganggu jalannya acara pernikahan Menma.

"Ck, tidak akan sempat!"

Aku menarik katana milikku, kemudian menebas udara kosong. Detik berikutnya sebuah lubang muncul kemudian aku memasuki lubang tersebut.

Sekarang, aku muncul disebuah tempat dimana pasir ada disekitarku, aku merasakan banyak Chakra disekitar tempat ini. "Gaara..." Aku bergumam memanggil sahabatku itu, dia sekarang sedang bertarung melawan Menma yang sedang dalam mode Rikudou miliknya.

Aku juga tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Aku melirik ke belakang, ternyata dia ada disana, melihat pertarungan antara Gaara dengan Menma. "Uchiha Sasuke," balasku kepadanya, aku tersenyum menatap lelaki itu. "Apa kau tidak membantu sahabatmu?"

Dia menggeleng kecil. "Itu urusannya, bukan urusanku." Ia seolah tidak peduli dengan Menma yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Gaara. "Aku kurang peduli dengan orang arogan sepertinya."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku tidak peduli, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat mereka bertarung. Para Ninja Konoha juga ikut membantu Menma untuk mengalahkan Gaara, namun Gaara sendiri masih belum bisa dikalahkan walaupun Menma menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou miliknya.

Aku bersiap menggunakan Katanaku, kemudian menebas udara kosong, hembusan angin mulai terasa, tangan Chakra milik Menma yang saat itu sedang mencengkram Gaara putus. Dia terkejut dengan hal tersebut, kemudian melihat darimana arah putusnya tangan Chakra miliknya.

Matanya menatap tajam diriku. "Kau...! Seharusnya kau tewas di perang itu!? Kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi!?"

Semua orang langsung menatapku terkejut, mereka seakan tidak percaya kalau aku masih hidup. "Kau telah meremehkan orang yang lebih tua darimu, Menma Namikaze." Aku pun menghilang dan muncul di depannya. Kemudian melpaskan sebuah tendangan kepada dia. Menma terlempar kuat karena tendangan yang kuberikan padanya. Dia menabrak tembok hingga menghancurkannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!?" Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelingaku. Ya, Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze, ayah kandung dari Menma.

"Hokage keempat." Aku bergumam memanggil jabatannya, "kau yang seharusnya melindungi Kushina, namun yang kulihat apa? Kau malah menikahkan gadis itu dengan anakmu. Sepertinya kau memaksa kehendak Kushina." Aku mengedarkan penglihatanku, Kushina sekarang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Tatapannya seolah dia sangat merindukan diriku, senyum tipis kuberikan pada Kushina.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" Minato menatapku tajam. Sementara aku menyarungkan katanaku.

"Aku hanya ingin Kushina saja, serta jangan sampai kau melukai Gaara."

"Orang Lemah!"

Aku menatap pemuda yang sekarang ini tengah mencoba untuk berdiri, aku tertawa mendengar perkataan arogannya itu. Aku pun menyiapkan katana serta kuda-kudaku, dengan cepat aku menebas udara kosong.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Menma dipenuhi dengan luka sayatan. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan karena sayatan yang diberikan olehku. Retinaku menatap datar Menma, sungguh aku sangat membenci anak ini.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku."

 **Naruto Pov End!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napasnya lelah, ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kushina, pemuda itu tersenyum saat gadis itu yang tengah menatapnya rindu tersebut. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, memberikan sebuah Isyarat kalau dia menginginkan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Apa kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Kedua violet Kushina terus mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya, ia tersenyum bahagia menatap Naruto yang masih sehat, dia pun berlari menuju pemuda pirang itu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli jika gaunnya basah akan air matanya, yang terpenting baginya adalah Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu... Naruto..." Kushina bergumam disela-sela pelukannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Hampir saja kau menikah dengan dia."

Kedua insan itu terus saja berpelukan, mereka membagi perasaan rindu yang sangat dalam. Kushina terus memeluk Naruto, ia seakan tidak mau kehilangan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan pernikahannya, Kushina-chan!" Dari kejauhan, Shizune bertanya pada Kushina. Sebagai ibu, dia harus membahagiakan putranya, apapun yang terjadi. "Men-menma akan mengamuk."

"Shizune Namikaze, maafkan aku, tapi Kushina sekarang sudah ada dipelukanku. Kau sendiri tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menikah dengan putramu yang arogan itu," ujar Naruto disertai dengan tatapan yang menusuk. "Saat itu, aku berharap jika Konoha bisa menjaga Kushina dengan baik, namun yang kulihat sekarang adalah, Menma akan menikahi Kushina." Lanjut Naruto sembari mengelus kepala merah milik Kushina.

Gaara berubah kembali menjadi semula, dia berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto berada. "Kau akan pergi kemana setelah ini? Apa kau tidak mau menetap di Suna?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia menatap Gaara sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala merah Kushina. "Mungkin, aku akan berkelana bersama Kushina."

 _ **Rasengan!**_

Naruto serta Gaara menghindari signature move milik _Yondaime_ , manik biru milik Naruto menatap tajam Minato yang menyerang dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini sungguh fatal, Minato. Harusnya aku menitipkan Kushina kepada Gaara daripada berada di Konoha."

Minato hanya diam tidak membalas pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia menganalisa sekitarnya. _'Aku harus bisa membunuh pengganggu ini,'_ batin Minato yang agak geram dengan kedatangan Naruto serta Gaara.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kushina, ia menggiring Kushina untuk berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya segera, jadi tunggulah Kushina- _chan_." Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk, ia menatap punggung lebar Naruto. Sang lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Minato. "Jadi kau mau bertarung? Dengan senang hati Minato Namikaze." Naruto bersiap dengan katana miliknya. Dia melesat dengan cepat, sembari melepas sebuah serangan pada Minato.

Pria pirang itu langsung menghindari dari serangan Naruto, dia mengambil kunai bermata tiga miliknya. Dentingan besi terdengar, mereka berdua sedang bertarung menggunakan kecepatannya masing-masing. Kushina menatap khawatir Naruto dari kejauhan, dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan si pirang.

"Beginikah kekuatanmu Naruto? Beradu kecepatan, dan tidak menyerangku sama sekali?" tanya Minato, pria itu masih bersiaga dengan kunai miliknya, dia memberikan sebuah senyum remeh terhadap Naruto. "Kau takut melawanku?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan siapapun Minato. Namun aku tidak mau meremehkan musuhku, siapapun itu." Balas Naruto dengan nada yang sangat tenang, ia kemudian berkonsentrasi. "Kau mau aku menyerangmu 'kan? Baik, akan kukabulkan." Disekitar tubuh Naruto, beberapa buah replika pedang muncul. Kemudian, salah satu dari replika tersebut melesat menyayat lengan Minato. Sang _Yondaime_ meringis merasakan sakit di lengan kirinya, ia langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang disekitar tubuhnya terdapat beberapa replika pedang. Naruto pun menggerakkan tangannya, replika pedang Naruto menghilang, mereka semua muncul tepat di atas Minato.

" _Touchan awas!"_

Dengan cepat, Minato menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, ia sekarang berdiri disamping Menma yang sudah bangun. Pria itu menghela napas lega, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Sial..." umpat Minato yang terkena serangan di lengan kirinya. Sementara itu, replika pedang milik Naruto menancap tepat di atas tanah.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, ia menatap ayah dan anak tersebut. "Selamat, kalian tidak terkena amukanku," puji Naruto sembari memasang senyum mengejeknya. Ia pun menyarungkan kembali katananya. "Minatku bertarung dengan kalian sudah hilang. Jadi aku akan pergi dari tempat ini." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kushina, ia menatap lurus wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. " _Hime,_ maafkan aku yang terlambat datang."

"Um, tidak masalah Naruto, yang terpenting adalah kau ada disini untuk menyelamatkanku."

Pemuda pirang itu mengelus surai merah milik Kushina, sebelum akhirnya memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kushina, merasakan aroma yang membuatnya mabuk. "Aku merindukanmu, _Hime_..."

Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh pria pirang miliknya itu.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Jadi setelah kematianku, kau dipaksa untuk menikahi Menma?"

Kushina mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku dipaksa untuk menikahi Menma karena itu keinginan dia sendiri. Aku saat itu tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Menma akan membunuhku jika aku menolak dia. Aku tidak menyangka, salah satu temanku sejak di Akademi itu akan berubah menjadi salah satu Ninja yang arogan seperti itu," jelas Kushina sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya sekarang berada di sebuah penginapan, bertempat di daerah Kumogakure, setelah berpisah dengan Gaara. Naruto serta Kushina melakukan perjalanan menuju Kumo untuk menemui seseorang, dan sekarang mereka tengah menunggu orang tersebut datang.

"Aku memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi," ujar Naruto, dia kemudian menghela napasnya, kemudian menatap Kushina yang saat ini masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku bersyukur datang tepat waktu saat itu. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Gaara, kau sudah pasti resmi menjadi Istrinya."

"Um, aku berterima kasih kepada _Kazekage_ karena dia telah menghentikan pernikahan itu." Kushina pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk milik penginapan tersebut. "Nee, Naruto..."

"Ada apa _Hime?_ "

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja." gadis manis itu tersenyum menatap langit-langit penginapan tersebut, dia langsung menarik lengan untuk tiduran bersama dirinya. "Aku sangat senang saat kau kembali." Ia memeluk lengan Naruto dengan erat.

"Maaf karena meninggalkan dirimu, _Hime._ Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu lagi sekarang." Naruto menatap wajah cantik Kushina, ia mengecup singkat dahi Kushina, kemudian mengelus pipi putih milik gadis cantik itu.

Wajah Kushina merona saat dia di cium oleh Naruto, dia pun memeluk sebagian tubuh kekar Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana serta menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Sementara itu, diluar kamar penginapan, seorang pria tengah berdiri dengan punggungnya yang bersandar di dinding penginapan itu. Pria bersurai putih itu tersebut tersenyum tipis mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto serta Kushina. "Dia benar-benar kembali." Gumamnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Detik kemudian, pria itu berjalan menjauh dari kamar penginapan milik Naruto. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: saya mengambil ide dari Draco, dan itu udah di izin dari dia. Tapi Yah, seperti yang saya katakan di atas. Gitulah.**

 **Oke, maafkeun kalau ada kesalahan pada kosakata atau apalah. Mungkin hanya ini saja yang bisa kutulis.**


End file.
